The invention relates to systems for transferring a patient, and more particularly, to transferring a patient between a chair and a bed with a reduced need for caregiver assistance.
A bedridden patient must often be transferred to and from bed for medical tests, therapy, bathroom visits, and the like. Such transfer is difficult, however, and can pose serious risks to the patient.
Accordingly, a number of devices are known for assisting a patient during these transfers. For example, certain wheelchairs have elevating components that increase transfer accessibility, and some stretcher designs provide for supine transfer of a patient by two caregivers. Transfers can also be facilitated using other devices that convert between bed and chair positions. Separate slide boards are sometimes used to assist in sliding transfer procedures by providing a bridge between two surfaces.
One disadvantage of known patient transfer devices is that they require that at least one caregiver, and usually more than one caregiver, assist the patient during transfer. Such a dependence on medical or caregiver staff has many disadvantages. Dependence on more than one staff member reduces staff efficiency and has the potential to detract staff members from other important tasks. There is also the possibility that a staff member will be injured while lifting or attempting to transfer a patient, leading to future staff shortages. Sometimes overlooked is the further problem that undue attention by the caregiver staff can embarrass a patient.
There is thus a need for a reliable patient transfer system that enables patients to transfer easily between a bed and a chair.